


Baby Steps

by GreenAppleSause



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Secret Valentine 2016, I think I failed at this, KagaKuro (If you squint), M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAppleSause/pseuds/GreenAppleSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Furihata have been dancing around each other for a few years now, and finally Akashi gets some balls that aren't basketballs.</p>
<p>Written for tumblr's AkaFuri Secret Valentine 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> For codedmemories on tumblr
> 
> I think this went bad as heck, but I really hope this is good enough.

It was odd, to Furihata, how quickly Akashi Seijuro could switch between his calm self and his emperor self. He just couldn’t quite understand it. Why did he switch between the two personalities depending on who was in the room?

Akashi, on the other hand, could understand why Furihata hadn’t realised why he changed so quickly when a maid came into his room, or Kuroko and Kagami randomly showed up when he and Furihata were trying to have a casual lunch at Maji Burger (despite Akashi’s protests).

And despite all this, no one around them actually realises for some time; until the two of them are in their final year of high school.

Over the years, after Seirin’s win at the Winter Cup and Kuroko’s birthday, the ‘Miracles’ had been meeting at Kagami’s apartment about twice a month. The events would differ from dinners to parties to what would be known as a ‘lazy day’.

The Seirin team did crash these gatherings from time to time, but the one who frequented the most was Furihata Kouki. He may not have been a ‘Miracle’ but he was basically accepted as part of their little group, much like Takao and Himuro were.

As previously mentioned, Furihata and Akashi would sometimes go for lunch, even though Furihata usually refused to eat at a high end restaurant. Akashi sometimes found it difficult to understand why he wouldn’t want the best he could have, but he still listened to Furihata’s requests.

As time went on, the two would meet up more frequently, often ending up at Furihata’s house, where his older brother, Kaede, would almost always be.

Furihata didn’t like Akashi as much when he was all up tight, which he often was if he felt someone was watching him, he preferred him when they were alone, when Akashi would laugh and his eyes would shine, whether with happiness or tears.

And Akashi did cry in front of Furihata once. The two were at Akashi’s one night and Furihata suggested a movie, Coraline to be exact. Furihata couldn’t understand why Akashi was crying - he had made it through horror without batting an eyelash. That was until he actually thought about it.

To any child, having their parents taken away would be a dream come true for a while, but for Akashi, who had already lost his mother - the person he identified with the most - even the thought of losing another parent was a painful stab at his emotions.

That night Furihata stayed the night to try and calm Akashi down and apologise for choosing that movie.

When the maids came in the next morning to wake Akashi they found the two teens tangled together with the blankets almost completely thrown off the bed. They decided to leave the two be and pretend they never saw what happened.

Akashi, on the other hand, liked it when Furihata showed his ore out going self. It took him a while to warm up to Akashi, what with seeing him try to stab someone in the eye the first time they met, and passing out in front of him the second and third times they met. Furihata did eventually warm up to Akashi, and he even opened up to him.

One night on the way back from Maji Burger, it had started raining. Akashi had wanted to call his driver and just get out of the elements, but Furihata was having none of that. He started running and laughing through the park they were passing by. At the end, he and Akashi were soaked, Furihata from running for fun and Akashi from running after Furihata to try get him in the car.

When they had met up two days later, they both had colds. Akashi asked if Riko was mad at him for getting sick, and that he could blame it on himself if she was. Furihata laughed and told him that she was so angry with Kagami and Kuroko that she hadn’t even noticed he was sick.

The first time Akashi said Furihata’s first name was at the end of the semi-finals of the Winter Cup in their second year. Seirin lost to Yosen by three points, and he had felt guilty since he was one of the starting players for that match.

Furihata just looked down and watched as his own silent tears hit his shoes as he walked back to the change rooms, but was stopped by Akashi, who had just hugged him, much like Furihata had done when Seirin beat Rakuzan during Inter-High.

Akashi just held him and let him cry, then promised that’s he’d beat Yosen for him.

Without even needing to look at him, Furihata knew Akashi had reverted into his emperor self. He couldn’t think of why, but he could tell by his tone of voice that he had. Then, just as quickly as the Emperor arrived, he left, and Akashi apologised, and whispered his name into his ear, rubbing his back slowly until he had calmed down.

The first time Furihata had said Akashi first name, Akashi cried. It was the night after the Winter Cup finals and Rakuzan had won. The two were having dinner at Akashi’s choice of restaurant with Akashi’s father. Masaomi wasn’t a fan of having Furihata at the same table as himself since he was ‘common’ and the Akashi family wasn’t.

Akashi tried his best to calm his father down, but didn’t see how Furihata was fuming as well. With one more comment about his status, Furihata had just exploded at Masaomi, telling him how he wasn’t actually appreciating Akashi enough, and how Seijuro was obviously more progressive than his father since he was willing to ‘mix classes’ and actually think for himself, instead of following the asshole ways of his father.

When Furihata sat down again, he was spent and Masaomi was in shock. Akashi cried because he had no idea Furihata had felt so strongly about not only himself and Akashi, but also how Furihata had used his name in such a casual way. He didn’t think Furihata had realised it himself.

That was the day Akashi realised he felt something stronger than friendship.

The two had started dating two weeks before the Winter Cup in their third year. 

It was a bit spontaneous. Akashi just asked if Furihata wanted to get dinner the next day, and Furihata’s response was a little confused since they got dinner together often, but he agreed anyway.

The next day Akashi picked Furihata up from training and brought him home to give him a suit that he had gotten tailored for him. Furihata did ask why he had done this, but Akashi had just said that he’d explain later.

The restaurant they went to was the same they had gone to when Furihata had yelled at his father the year before. During dessert Akashi finally explained why he had asked Furihata here. He simply stated that he wished to court the younger.

At first, Furihata had no idea Akashi meant dating and told him that he didn’t need to ask him to have a one on one match. When he did realise the meaning behind Akashi’s words, he was in the car with Akashi, who had been silent since he thought he had been rejected.

With a big smile, Furihata pounced on Akashi to give him a huge hug and just told he would be the happiest person in the world if he could date Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Shu, I hope this lived up to your expectations...


End file.
